destinyfandomcom-20200222-history
Destiny 2
Destiny 2 is the sequel to Destiny and the second game in the ''Destiny'' series. The game will release on September 8, 2017 for PlayStation 4 and Xbox One and at a later date for PC on the Battle.net platform. An open beta will be available later in 2017. Those who pre-order Destiny 2 will receive early access to the beta. Synopsis Dominus Ghaul, believing that the Cabal Red Legion are the rightful beneficiaries of The Traveler's power, attacks the City, stripping the Guardians of their powers and forcing them to flee. A Guardian is tasked with finding and reuniting the three members of the Vanguard: Zavala, who fled to Titan; Ikora Rey, who fled to Io; and Cayde-6, who fled to Nessus. Along the way, the Guardian must reclaim their lost power in order to take back the City. Major Gameplay Changes *Weapon slots are Kinetic, Energy, and Power. Kinetic and Energy hold the same weapon types; the difference is that Energy weapons have damage types. Fusion rifles, sniper rifles, rocket launchers, etc. fit into the Power slot. *The melee and miscellaneous subclass perks are located in sets of four, which cannot be mixed and matched. Players must choose between one set of four perks or another. Grenades, jump modifier, and class ability modifier can be changed regardless of the perk set chosen. *Matchmaking is enabled for end-game content using the Guided Games feature, which matches solo players who are looking for a group with Clans who are hosting a group. *Players can start a new activity or go to a new location right where they are without going to orbit first. *All Crucible gamemodes are 4v4 only, unlike Destinys 3v3 and 6v6 gamemodes Content Story Missions *Homecoming Strikes *The Inverted Spire Locations *Earth **European Dead Zone *Titan *Io *Nessus New Subclasses *Dawnblade (Warlock) *Sentinel (Titan) *Arcstrider (Hunter) Launch Editions Standard Edition *$59.99 USD *''Destiny 2'' base game Game + Expansion Pass *$89.99 USD *''Destiny 2'' base game *''Destiny 2'' Expansion Pass (includes Expansion I and Expansion II) Limited Edition *$99.99 USD *''Destiny 2'' base game *''Destiny 2'' Expansion Pass (includes Expansion I and Expansion II) *Limited Edition SteelBook Case *Cabal-themed Collector's Box, containing: **Booklet with secrets of the Cabal Empire **Cabal Schematic **Collectible Postcard Images **Cabal Military Pawns *Premium digital content: **Legendary Sword **Legendary Player Emote **Cabal Empire-themed Emblem Digital Deluxe Edition *$99.99 USD *''Destiny 2'' base game *''Destiny 2'' Expansion Pass (includes Expansion I and Expansion II) *Premium digital content: **Legendary Sword **Legendary Player Emote **Cabal Empire-themed Emblem Collector's Edition *$249.99 USD *''Destiny 2'' base game *''Destiny 2'' Expansion Pass (includes Expansion I and Expansion II) *''Destiny 2'' Frontier Bag **Customizable bag that can be worn as a backpack or messenger bag **15" Laptop/Tablet Sleeve with protective pocket slip *Frontier Kit, which includes: **Solar panel USB charger with built-in light **Paracord **Solar blanket *Limited Edition SteelBook Case **Booklet with secrets into the Cabal Empire **Cabal Schematic **Collectible Postcard Images **Cabal Military Pawns *Premium digital content: **Legendary Sword **Legendary Player Emote **Cabal Empire Themed Emblem Trivia *Only class, race, gender, face, hair, and marking selections for all characters that have achieved Level 20 and completed the story mission The Black Garden will carry forward from Destiny to Destiny 2. *In previous games, Bungie's design philosophy for multiplayer included designing maps and gametypes independently of each other. For Destiny 2, Bungie decided to create a gametype and then specifically design maps for that gametype. Gallery Destiny2 Announcement.jpg|Announcement image Video Destiny 2 – “Last Call” Teaser Destiny 2 – “Rally the Troops” Worldwide Reveal Trailer Destiny 2 - Official Gameplay Reveal Trailer References External Links *[https://www.destinythegame.com/buy Purchase Destiny 2 at DestinyTheGame.com] Category:Games Category:Navigation/Games